The field of the present invention is helmets particularly useful for motorcycles and the like.
Modern helmets used for the protection of riders on motorcycles, motorized tricycles and the like generally include a hard resilient outer shell or bowl with a headpad or liner of soft resilient material capable of cushioning the wearer's head from impacts of the bowl against an unyielding object or surface. Such helmets include face openings which optionally may be one opening with the neck opening or may be divided by an extension of the helmet extending across the lower face and chin area.
The nature of the resilient liner material is such that it also exhibits heat insulating properties. These properties which generally are unavoidable where high energy absorbing material is used can result in discomfort to the wearer when worn for extended periods. This results from the retention of the body heat generated by the wearer in the helmet.
To alleviate heat retention and wearer discomfort, holes have been employed which extend through the bowl of the helmet and through or between the liner. The extent, location and open area provided by such holes can provide more or less effective venting. However, where larger or substantial numbers of holes are employed, structural weakness can occur in the helmet. With fewer and smaller holes, the helmets directed to use with motorcycles and the like exhibit adequate structural properties but are less efficient at reducing heat buildup within the helmet. Adding to this difficulty is the tendency of air flow past the helmet to bridge across such vent holes at any substantial speed.
Another difficulty faced by motorcycle helmets which employ visors is that some fastening means is generally employed to retain the visors in position. Most designs directed to helmets with removable visors have additional holes through the bowl for mounting purposes. Some further restriction on the number of vent holes may be imposed because of the presence of mounting holes.
Also associated with helmets with visors is the relative inability of the visor to accommodate different road conditions. Naturally, visors may be replaced. However, such replacement becomes bothersome, particularly if the helmet must be removed or the wearer must stop to effect the change. When mud and rain are anticipated, an extended visor is preferred. However, where more favorable conditions permit, a visor providing less restricted vision is desirable. To require stopping of the vehicle to effect a change of visors to meeting changing road conditions is disadvantageous and troublesome to the wearer.